


They were one

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Incestous Thought, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Norman non riusciva a smettere a tutto quello che lui e Norma avrebbero potuto vivere insieme.





	They were one

Norman non riusciva a smettere a tutto quello che lui e Norma avrebbero potuto vivere insieme.

Sua madre era la donna della sua vita, quella a cui era più legato e che lo aveva amato in maniera incondizionata fin dalla nascita. Tutti gli altri lo avevano tradito o se n’erano andati, il primo era stato proprio Dylan, il suo fratellone.

Da bambino Dylan, il fratellone a cui voleva tanto bene se n’era andato, stufo di sopportare suo padre e rimproverando madre per il divorzio anche se Madre ai suoi occhi non aveva alcuna colpa, non Madre. Il posto libero alla sua cerimonia di fine anno in seconda elementare lo ricordava ancora, solo sua madre era riuscita a consolarlo dell’abbandono di Dylan perché suo padre … ricordava che ci fosse stato ma non cosa avesse detto o fatto.

E poi c’era stato suo padre, quello era stato un deplorevole incidente ma lo meritava, quell’uomo faceva male a sua Madre e nessuno doveva permettersi, Norman avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla, lui e sua madre erano destinati a stare insieme per sempre, loro due soli. Quello che era accaduto non lo ricordava, ricordava però le urla di sua madre e quel corpo a terra, aveva come l’impressione che i suoi genitori stessero litigando, come quando era bambino e lui e Norma si rifugiavano nell’armadio o lei lo portava in giardino perché non sentisse nulla, o del trucco che non riusciva a nascondere i lividi ma lei fingeva sempre per lui, per rassicurarlo e non farlo preoccupare.

Così si erano trasferiti e avevano aperto il motel, non c’era stata nessuna cerimonia d’apertura, nessun sindaco che tenesse un discorso o altro, solamente loro due e gli andava bene così, non avevano bisogno d’altro, solamente lui e sua madre, Norman e Norma.

Poi aveva conosciuto Emma e Bradley e se una poteva essere un’amica l’altra era stata da subito qualcosa di più, una ragazza attratta da lui e che voleva lui, mai gli era capitato e forse si era detto che era ora d vivere la sua vita come tutti gli altri. Madre ovviamente non lo aveva permesso, temeva che Bradley non fosse una brava ragazza, e poi che Emma fosse troppo debole per iniziare una relazione, ma quella volta non l’aveva ascoltata e aveva fatto di testa sua, al ballo ricordava a malapena miss Watson e … era accaduto qualcosa quando lei gli aveva dato un passaggio, qualcosa d’importante ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa per quanto si sforzasse. Aveva ricordato tutto poco prima di sottoporsi al test del poligrafo, tutti quegli uomini che lo guardavano come se fosse il centro di una qualche cerimonia di cui non comprendeva l’inizio o la fine, e Madre gli aveva parlato rivelandogli che era stata lei, lei aveva ucciso miss Watson per proteggerlo, perché miss Watson era una donnaccia e non meritava di vivere.

Madre lo aveva difeso, Madre sarebbe stata sempre lì con lui, che si trattasse del motel, di vedere un film assieme o di andare a cena assieme, Norman e Norma, come doveva essere. Per quello Madre aveva ucciso Bradley, perché voleva dividerli, perché Bradley era tornata per portarlo con sé e Madre questo non poteva permetterlo, loro doveva rimanere insieme e niente sarebbe mai riuscito a separali.

Per questo motivo non le aveva perdonato l’entrata di Romero nelle loro vite, Dylan era un altro discorso, Dylan andava e veniva e lui era contento della situazione, Dylan non aveva mai fatto realmente parte della famiglia ma Romero, Romero era diverso.

Da quando era iniziata quella … cosa terra sua madre e Romero tutto era andato a rotoli, sua madre aveva davvero pensato di rinchiuderlo e quello non poteva tollerarlo, non lui che non aveva fatto nulla di male. Lui e sua madre dovevano stare insieme, a qualsiasi costo e pensare che lei avesse volontariamente deciso di lasciarlo lì era orrendo, e tutto pur di stare con Romero.

Aveva sempre avuto i migliori pensieri su di lei, sua madre era una brava donna, che si era presa cura di lui e di Dylan per tutta la vita, sua madre era tutto per lui, la sua vera anima gemella e non avrebbe permesso che quell’ispettore gliela portasse via.

Per questo aveva architettato quel piano, insieme. Far credere al mondo che Norma Bates in Romero fosse morta in maniera tale che potessero stare sempre insieme e senza Romero. Norma aveva accettato, anzi era stata lei a proporlo per poterlo aiutare ed era andato tutto bene.

Tutto bene si ripeté Norman mentre in cantina sfiorava il corpo inanimato di Norma Bates, sua madre era perfetta, così bella, eternamente giovane e bella si disse prima di posare le sue labbra su quelle fredde di lei, tutto era andato secondo i piani.

“Norman! Vieni su che ci sono dei clienti” sentì e obbedì, sua Madre lo stava chiamando e lui obbediva, com’era giusto che fosse, il Bates Motel era aperto e lui doveva andare a lavoro, in serata lui e Madre avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per stare assieme.


End file.
